Intensity Modulated Continuous Wave (“IM-CW”) Light detection and ranging (“Lidar”) is a sensing technology using light waves to perform differential absorption measurements and/or to determine a distance to objects. Radio detection and ranging (“Radar”) is a sensing technology using radio waves to determine a distance to objects. Sound Navigation and Ranging (“Sonar”) is a sensing technology using sound waves to determine a distance to objects. In CW Lidar, Radar, or Sonar systems, a wide band signal (e.g., light, radio, or sound waves, respectively), may be transmitted toward an object and the signal reflecting off that object may be received by the CW Lidar, Radar, or Sonar system.